We shall continue on our highly promising path of analyzing the two principal structural components of VS virus as well as their assembly and functions. We shall continue to explore the important leads relating to the viral transcriptase and its template specificity. We shall also continue to study the structure and organization of VS viral membrane as well as the functions of the lipid bilayer and its glycoprotein. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schloemer, R.H., and R.R. Wagner. Mosquito Cells Infected with Vesicular Stomatitis Virus Yield Unsialylated Virions of Low Infections. J. Virol. 15:1029-1032, 1975. McAllister, P.E., and R R. Wagner. Structure Proteins of Two Salmonid Rhabdoviruses.